As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the performance requirements of information handling systems continue to increase, costs associated with printed circuit board (PCB) fabrication also increase. One reason for this increase in costs can be attributed to an increase in PCB complexity. As more signals are added to PCB designs, additional PCB layers are typically required to route those signals and deliver sufficient power to support their functionality. Some high performance system designs have resorted to routing signals on layers that are typically devoted to delivering power. The resulting reduction in available area on these power layers generally yields diminished power delivery performance which, under electrically stressful conditions, may compromise functionality of the entire system. In addition, validating the PCB power delivery, typically a time consuming process, is made considerably more difficult with marginal power delivery designs. As a result, if signal routing must be included on the power delivery layers of a PCB, novel approaches must be devised to mitigate the detrimental effect such routing typically has on power delivery performance.